Cooking Love
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Hinata and Itachi are both chefs and are entered in a cooking competition. As their feelings grow for one another, they find there are more obstacles in their relationship than they could have imagined. Hiashi is one.
1. Chapter 1 Puff Pastry

**Okay I know the summary was bad but hopefully you don't think the story is. But then again I'll only know if you review. Please don't flame. If you think reading this was a waste of time then don't waste your time typing mean comments.**

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. This timid, small girl was going to be his comrade chef in the culinary competition? Impossible, there must be some mistake.

"Um, Itachi san is something wrong?" The girl asked.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked, ignoring the black haired girl's earlier question.

"Hinata Hyuga." She replied.

"Well Hinata, do you see this kitchen?" he asked, Hinata nodded and he continued "Well I don't think you deserve to work in it. There may, no must, have been a mistake when you were selected. I want you to impress me with one of your dishes and if I'm not when I come back in two hours I will find another to compete with." Itachi walked deftly from the room. Hinata quickly surveyed the ingredients she had to use. Itachi san would probably like a strawberry and dark chocolate puff pastry but she didn't see any good quality chocolate. The stuff she saw was only cheap products they used in the entrance exam. Hardly worthy materials to use in a dish that may cost her not only her job but also her pride.

"Aha!" she muttered as she pulled out a small forgotten package from one of the forgotten crevices of a cupboard. Gathering her ingredients she began her work. She had worked too hard to get this far and she'd be damned before she let herself get punched down by an arrogant jerk like Itachi Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you ready yet?" a familiar cold voice asked.

"Yes sir.' Hinata replied promptly handing him a plate with the finished dish on top. She didn't mean to pride herself but she had done a good job. The pastry wasn't too tough, the strawberries weren't too sweet. All in all it wasn't bad.

Itachi looked skeptically at the plate in his hands. Sure, it wasn't ugly or anything but it wasn't exactly the most ornate either. Slowly he took a bite. As he chewed the tender, sweet morsel he regretted doubting the girl. She knew what she was doing. The pastry wasn't too sweet nor too bland and the strawberries were perfectly accented with her choice of dark chocolate. Interesting, he had purposely left out that cheap chocolate hoping she would be stupid enough to use it but she wasn't. He had semi-hidden the good chocolate but she had still found it.

"Satisfied?" Hinata asked him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Yes." Itachi's usually stoic face broke into a small smile. "Sorry if I was a bit snippy with you earlier but the last person they said would make a good companion couldn't make toast if his life depended upon it." Hinata giggled a little.

"I can understand your situation." She said. Suddenly there was a large crash and a cursing boy emerged from a cloud of flour.

"Damn you to the depths Itachi. Why can't you be a little neater." He demanded

Itachi smirked "That was your fault Sasuke. Now what do you want? I'm a little busy now."

Sasuke fumed at the tone Itachi was using with him. "You can quit acting like I'm two. Besides I'm supposed to tell you if you don't come to this years Christmas party Dad will personally hunt you down and beat you senseless."

"Dad has to catch me before he can kill me and he's never managed that before." Itachi replied.

Sasuke waved a hand at his older brother. "Suit yourself." He began to retreat toward the exit "Oh yeah!" he said, "I almost forgot. If you don't show up with a date Mom said she'll make you take your FAVORITE cousin Miki to the park every day until the next Christmas party.'" Sasuke ran out of the room just in time to avoid the set of knives Itachi had thrown at him.

"I hate Christmas parties." Itachi grumbled. Hinata gave him a sympathetic smile

"Same here." She told him. "I don't think anyone aside from the old geezers like them. Wonder why everyone seems to like to throw them."

"Yeah." Itachi agreed. "But lets return our attention to the competition. If we compensate for the others flaws I'm sure we would win but we have to find out what those flaws are first. What aren't you good at?"

"Well…" Hinata began. "I'm not very good at making savory stuff, I'm better at like baking cakes or decorating them."

"There's a start." Itacihi told her. "I'm the exact opposite. I can make savory stuff but there's no way I could ever decorate a cake well."

Hinata smiled. "Well you're a guy. Your gender don't really pay attention to detail as much as girls do. Plus guys don't really make desserts, do they?"

"True." Itachi said. "I guess we don't."

"So do you have any idea what the first theme could be?" Hinata asked

"No." he said. "But I wish I did. If we knew we could already start thinking about what recipes we could do."

"Yeah." The black haired girl agreed. "Do you want to make something now just to see how we work together?"

"Sure, any ideas?"

"No not really." Hinata admitted. "I guess it's time to go cook book scouting."

"Yeah." Itachi walked toward the exit of the kitchen. "Come on. It's about time you saw the Culinary Library."

"Coming Itachi san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So how is it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2 Fruit Tart

**I'm back with another chapter. (mwahaha) **

"It's huge!" Hinata exclaimed looking up the shelves upon shelves of cookbooks.

"Well this library holds all of the cookbooks ever published." Itachi replied.

"Cool, how is it organized?" she asked

"All of the sweet stuff is on the left side then everything is listed in alphabetical order by the authors name and if the author has more than one book they are listed in chronological order." Itachi walked over to the right side "I'll be over here if you need me."

"Thank you!" Hinata called to him.

"No problem." Itachi called back to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did you come up with?" Itachi asked Hinata fifteen minutes later.

"Well." Hinata began. "I wasn't sure what you had chosen so I have several recipes picked out."

"I chose parsley chicken with a lemon sauce." Itachi told her. "But why would that have any effect on your choice of dessert?"

Hinata looked at the ground shyly. "Well the dessert is supposed to complement the main meal. If you have a heavy meal you want a light dessert or vice versa. Also if you have a hot savory you don't want an extremely hot sweet."

Itachi chuckled. "You know your stuff."

"Let's get cooking." Hinata said, changing the subject.

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's your fruit tart coming?" Itachi asked

"Pretty good." Hinata replied. "How about your chicken?"

"Same. How much longer do you think you'll need?"

"Only a few more minutes."

"Good." Itachi said, pouring a steady stream of thick yellow sauce into a bowl.

RING! DING! RING! DING! RING! DING! RING! DING!

"Well the tart's done." Hinata smiled.

"So is my chicken." Itachi added.

"So are we going to eat now?"

"Sure, get the plates." Itachi told her. As he spooned the chicken morsels onto the two plates Hinata handed him Sasuke once again barged into his kitchen. He sighed.

"What do you want now?" He demanded.

"I'm here to tell you that Aunt and Uncle Faring will also be coming to the Christmas party." He replied

"Why the hell are you telling me this? I'm not going for the last time! And even if I had thought about going telling me _they_ were coming would be enough to change my mind! You know I hate them!" Itachi snapped

"I'm just doing what Dad told me to do." Sasuke said flatly.

"Get out of my kitchen." Itachi said in a low snarl.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke held up his hands in defeat. "I'm gone"

"Good." Itachi's fists were clenched tightly. When Sasuke was safely out of sight and hearing range Hinata spoke.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Itachi's fists tightened. "It's not really him. It's the fact that he takes orders from my father like some brain dead dog."

"What's wrong with your father?"

"He doesn't understand me. He doesn't want me to cook, he didn't like any of my friends so he kind of scarred them all away, and then above all he acts all surprised when I tell him I don't want to come anywhere near him. He's a self-centered bastard who doesn't care what anyone thinks or wants to do. I'm so sick of him."

Hinata gently put a hand on Itachi's shoulder "It's okay. My father's the same way. That's why I left home."

Itachi's fists relaxed. "Thanks. I have no idea why I just told you all that but still thanks. It feels good to know at least one other person understands." He sighed. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Yeah." Hinata agreed. They ate quietly for nearly a half hour before Itachi broke the silence.

"Where are you living?"

Hinata paused a moment before answering. "In a loft right off Rose View."

"Oh." Itachi said. "You don't live that far from me. I'm in an apartment on Monter."

"I guess you're right. You aren't that far at all."

"That'll make things easier for us once we know the first theme." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that will won't it." Hinata said

"The odds seem to be in our favor." Itachi smiled. Hinata got a thoughtful expression on her face. "What?" he asked.

"It's just that…well…you aren't quite like everyone seems to think." She said slowly.

"What does everyone seem to think about me then?"

"The rumors all say that you're a cold hearted mean person who doesn't care about anyone and that it…never mind." Hinata blushed at the last few words.

"Doesn't what?" Itachi pressed.

"I can't repeat it." Hinata's blush deepened.

"Say it."

"Well, they say you look like you act."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked

"H-hot." Hinata invented a new shade of red when she said it.

"Oh. Okay then, that's all I wanted to know." Itachi sighed. "I can see see where they get that idea. I don't really socialize much and I don't talk to anyone who doesn't like food as much as me."

"You talk to me." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah, for some reason you're different." He looked around. "As soon as we clean up I guess we can go home."

"Guess so." Hinata agreed. A few minutes later they stood in the parking lot,

"See you tomorrow." Itachi said walking to his car, a black Mustang.

"Yeah." Hinata said walking to _her_ black Mustang. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"That's kind of ironic isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. It is!" Hinata agreed

**The little purple review button calls to you. Give it what it wants.**


	3. Chapter 3 Baguettes

**And I return once more! Enjoy my latest sample of literature!**

"Hello Itachi san!" A cheerful voice said

"Hello yourself." Itachi said without taking his eyes from the pot of water he was boiling. "You're early."

Hinata smiled. "I didn't want to be late."

"Good motto." Itachi said. "Today the restaurant is open so you can just hang around until we close or you can help out."

"Um, I'll help out if you don't mind." Hinata answered

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Well you didn't leave me with much of a choice." She chided. "Do you really think I'm the kind of person to just stand around and do nothing when there's work that needs to be done?"

Itachi smiled at this remark. "No, and I'm glad you aren't. One of my boys called in sick today so I was short one hand until you offered to help."

"Offered my butt." Hinata scoffed. "Seems more like blackmail to me. What position do you want me to fill?"

"You're going to be the person who makes the baked goods. The list of things you need to make is over there on the counter. You might want to get started before it gets really crowded." Itachi drained the peas that were in the pot he had been boiling.

Hinata nodded. "Okay thanks." She walked over and picked up the list. "Croissants, baguettes, onion loaf, bread sticks, and French bread." She read aloud. "This will be easy."

Itachi chuckled. "They aren't very creative are they?" He asked her.

"No they aren't." Hinata replied. They both returned their attention to the food they were preparing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was amazed with how well Hinata was performing in the crowded, hot kitchen. She was a natural, respecting others space, ingredients, utensils, and prepared dishes. Hinata knew how to get what she wanted without hampering the chef she was borrowing, which had taken Itachi almost two months to learn. But that wasn't what had caught his eye. Every time someone brushed against her left hipbone she winced slightly and bit her lip hard. What could possibly be hurting her? She was fine yesterday. Maybe he was imagining it, nope, he just saw her do it again. _Oh well. _Itachi thought to himself _I'll ask her about it later._ As it was, when the time came he almost forgot.

"Oh, Hinata, before you leave," Itachi called. "What's wrong with your hip?"

She looked startled for a moment before responding with a 'nothing'.

"Don't give me that shit." Itachi said coolly. "I've been watching you all day. Every time anyone so much as slightly brushes against your left hip you wince and bite your lip."

Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's just a bruise."

"You didn't have it yesterday." Itachi pointed out. "You went home at nine thirty P.M. What could you have possibly been doing that would have given you a bruise that bad?"

"Why do you even care?" Hinata asked. Itachi had no answer.

"I don't know. Why did you want to know why I didn't like Sasuke?" This time it was Hinata's turn to be speechless.

"I just did." She finally said.

"Well I just do. I like you Hinata. I don't want to see you in pain." Itachi said quietly. She sighed

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." He said. They sat down at the island.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hinata had finished with her story Itachi was shocked. Her father beat her?

"He stopped after I moved out but last night he was waiting for me when I got home." Hinata concluded. "He'll probably be there when I go home tonight too."

Itachi looked over at her. Her eyes were overly shiny with unshed tears. Acting upon instinct he reached out to her and pulled her into a hug, being careful to avoid her hip area. That seemed to shatter the little control the small girl had on her emotions and she wept bitterly into Itachi's chiseled shoulder.

Later her sobs subsided but Itachi didn't want to let her go after all, the girl had been through she deserved to have someone's shoulder to cry on. Soon, however, he realized that Hinata had not stopped because she didn't want to cry anymore but because she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

_I don't want to wake her up. _Itachi thought to himself _if I do she'll go home and her father will be waiting for her. Plus she probably didn't get any sleep last night anyway. But where to go, I can hardly stay here all night so where to?_ He racked his mind for a suitable place. Not finding one he finally decided to just take her to his house. She could sleep in his never used guestroom. Having made up his mind Itachi did his best to bundle up the sleeping girl so she wouldn't cold in the parking lot. He accomplished this with only a little trouble but his next task proved to be more daunting. How was he going to drive?

This took longer to solve than the coat problem but after a lot of squiggling and squirming he managed to position Hinata on his lap in a position so that she was comfortable and he could also drive without being hampered too much. Itachi decided that it was sheer luck that the girl hadn't woken up yet, but after thinking about it he realized it was more normal than he had originally thought. She hadn't slept at all last night, then had do the most strenuous job in the restaurant while trying to hide her injury. That would explain her fatigue very well.

A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Preparing himself for the mad dash into the building Itachi checked to make sure Hinata was still covered. Seeing that she was he opened the door and ran/walked to the complex.

**Oh come on the review button may look scary but he doesn't bite. Promise**


	4. Chapter 4 Scrambled Eggs

**Hello, everyone's favorit lazy bum has returned (insert death march) here's chapter 4**

"Mmmm." Hinata leisurely opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked aloud.

"You're in my guest room." A now familiar voice told her.

"Why?" Hinata questioned.

"Because you fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn't know where you lived so I just took you home with me." Itachi answered.

"Why not just wake me up?"

"After what you told me I thought you deserved to get some rest." Hinata turned a bright red when she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Sorry to dump all my problems on you like that." She said quietly.

"It's okay. Usually talking to someone helps, I'm glad you trust me enough to open up like that." Itachi said. "Oh and I made breakfast too. The bathroom is over there so just come down when you're done."

"Thank you." Hinata got out of bed and walked over to the door that Itachi had pointed at. Closing it deftly behind her Hinata quickly finger combed her short hair. After she had left home she had cut it short again, after all long hair was more maintenance and only got on the way when she cooked. Hinata washed her face then decided she had better get downstairs. A few minutes later Hinata was scarfing down the plate if scrambled eggs Itachi had set before her.

"Easy does it tiger. Don't eat so fast or you'll get a stomachache." Itachi cautioned.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast of yesterday." Hinata grumbled. "I. Am. Hungry." She put extra emphasis on the last sentence to make sure her meaning came across.

Itachi held up his hands in defeat. "Okay. Okay." He looked at his watch. "Give me your keys."

"Why?" Hinata asked suspiciously

"Don't you want me to go get your car?" Itachi asked.

"Oh okay then." She fished around in her pocket a minute. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Catch!" Itachi said, tossing Hinata's keys at her. She easily snagged them out of the air.

"Thanks a lot." She said pocketing the keys.

"No problem." Itachi plopped down on the couch and Hinata scooted over to make more room for him.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind then you just looked like you had something you wanted to say." Hinata said.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you um wanted to go to the Christmas party with me um because if I don't then my father is going to hunt me down and try to kill me. Still even if I go Mom will be really mad if I don't bring a girl. I don't mean that um um." Itachi trailed off.

Hinata laughed. "Don't worry. I get it. You just want me to pretend like we're dating right?" Itachi nodded and she continued. "I'll do it on one condition. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend at your family party only if you pretend to be my boyfriend at my family's party deal?"

"Okay but why would you go to your family's party if your father is there?" Itachi asked.

"He usually leaves me alone if I go to the party for a little while."

"Oh okay then deal."

"When is this party anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Tonight."

"WHAT?" Hinata shrieked. "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly." Itachi said coolly.

"But I have no idea what to wear. Am I supposed to dress up or just look nice?"

"Just look really nice. You don't have to wear a dress or anything." He said

Hinata relaxed a little. "Okay then maybe things won't be so bad after all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she?" Itachi muttered darkly under his breath. "I hope she didn't get in an accident."

"Sorry I'm late Itachi." A quiet voice said from behind him.

"That's oka- Wow!" he said turning to look at the small Hyuga girl. "You look very beautiful tonight."

Hinata blushed slightly. "Thank you. You look very nice as well."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a deep crackling voice. "So this is your date eh boy?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes grandfather, she is."

The old man scrutinized her closely. "You two make a cute couple."

Hinata's blush deepened. "Thank you very much sir."

Itachi's grandfather grinned. "You're welcome young lady. How old are you?"

"Granfather!" Itachi exclaimed. "That's rude!"

"No no!" Hinata cut in. "I don't mind really. I'm 19."

Both Itachi and his grandfather's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You look a lot older." Itachi said.

Hinata flicked him in the middle of the forehead. "So do you with your big old stress lines."

Itachi threw up his hands. "Why does everyone seem to like to bring that up so often?"

His grandfather cackled. "Would you rather we call them wrinkles?"

Itachi looked panic stricken. "Hell no." Before their conversation could continue further Itachi's father walked over to them.

"We're eating now." He said flatly before walking away.

"Come on Hinata." Itachi said, taking the girl's hand. "I'll take you to your seat."

"Thank you." Hinata said walking behind him.

The old man watched them walk away. "This night will prove to be very interesting." He murmured to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay now you have to review or I'll get mega depressed and not update for YEARS!! JK. JK.**


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Cookies

"Fugaku what are you planning

**Guess who's back!! Sorry I took so long my other computer kept deleting my files so now my daddy bought me a laptop, thought I don't think he knows exactly how I talked him into getting one. Then I had all this damn homework and stuff to do so yeah. Here's the next chapter. **

"Fugaku what are you planning?" Itachi muttered darkly under his breath.

"Sorry." Hinata said "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."

Itachi pulled a chair away from the table and motioned for her to sit in it. "Nothing." He said sitting in a chair himself.

"Oh." Hinata said lightly. "I could have sworn I herd you say something. Oh well" She looked thoughtful "Have you herd what the first theme is supposed to be yet?"

Itachi shook his head. "They seem to be taking their own sweet time announcing it." He paused a moment. "You want to meet at the kitchen tomorrow and practice cooking something?"

"Okay," Hinata agreed. "What time?"

"How about eleven?" Itachi asked

Hinata frowned. "Let's make it eleven-thirty."

Itachi was curious about why she couldn't make it at eleven but said nothing but a few quick word of agreement.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when Fugaku cleared his throat loudly. An unnatural hush fell on the gathered crowd of Uchihas.

"As you all know this is our fifteenth annual Christmas party. However I would like to bring your attention to a very special guest." The crowd looked around amongst themselves trying to figure out who the clan leader was talking about. A few dozen pairs of eyes settled on Hinata.

"What is your father talking about?" Hinata whispered quietly to Itachi.

Itachi however could only shrug. Even he had no idea what his father had in store for the two of them.

Fugaku began to speak again. "Never before has a Hyuuga attended this gathering before. Nor has my son ever brought home any of his girlfriends before. So tell me Itachi. What makes this lone girl so special?" A smug grin had settled itself on Fugaku's old and wrinkled face. It was the kind of grin that made Itachi want to walk up and sucker punch right off that cocky bastards face.

"Well _father _Hinata's just the kind that gets me. She understands my silence as well as my words, yet she never condemns me for them." Itachi felt strange saying that kind of thing but it just felt so . . . right. As stupid as the word coming out of his mouth sounded he could not deny they were the truth. He had only known Hinata for the span of about a month and she understood him better than anyone, even his family. _Especially_ his family Itachi mentally corrected himself.

Fugaku frowned. Itachi's answer had been satisfactory. Slowly he moved his head to look at Hinata. "And you?" he asked

"Well." Hinata began. She thought a moment. "Because he really cares. He doesen't brush away my concerns as trivial. He listens. He understands. And above all he treats me well."

Fugaku looked as if he had something more to say but Itachi's mother intervened.

"Dear, I think you've embarrassed the two quite enough!" she exclaimed.

Hinata sighed in relief. Glancing at her watch she grimaced.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"It's getting late." She explained. "I need to get home or Snicker doodle is going to tear me into microscopic shreads."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Snicker doodle?" he asked

"My cat." Hinata said "She gets very . . . aggressive when I'm not home on time."

"Oh, I see." Itachi said

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked

"Yeah. Let me walk you to the door."

"Thanks." Hinata said

It was a relatively short walk to the compounds main exit and Itachi couldn't help but think that it wasn't quite long enough. As much as he hated to admit it Itachi was slowly but surely starting to fall for the small Hyuuga.

"Bye. Thanks for letting me come. It was a little embarrassing but I still had fun." Hinata smiled then opened the door.

Thought before she knew what was happening Itachi had pulled her back inside and placed a small, chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking away. "Don't be late."

**I want at least 3 new reviews (4 if you count Kayla) before I update. If you already have, you have my thanks but you can always do it again**


	6. Chapter 6 Mochi and Pork Buns

"MEOW

**Sorry about the delay. My word processor and I finally had it out. Turns out it wasn't it's fault somehow one of my settings got changed so that all my documents over a certain size would be deleted. Don't know how it happened but I fixed it. I own nothing here but enjoy anyway.**

"MEOW!!" Hinata was rudely awakened when Snicker doodle jumped on her bed and let out an angry meow, clearly voicing her displeasure.

"What is it baby?" Hinata asked groggily. The tabby cat jumped off the bed and marched over to her food dish in the corner. Snicker doodle let out an even louder and even more demanding meow.

"Okay I'm coming." And true to her word the silver eyed girl reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked over to the dish. Dumping the food into the blue ceramic container Hinata began to stroke her cat's silky fur as the said feline began to eat her meal.

"You know." She began. "I had the strangest dream last night."

Snicker doodle looked up from her dish, as if giving her permission to continue.

The Hyuuga blushed slightly. "I went to the Uchiha Christmas party and Itachi kissed me." Hinata sighed. Walking into the bathroom she had to double check to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Right there in the laundry basket was the blue dress she had been wearing in her dream.

Hinata turned redder than a tomato "Oh my God." She whispered, leaning against the wall. It hadn't been a dream. Itachi really had kissed her. Thought as much as Hinata wanted to deny it she found the idea of kissing Itachi a pleasant one. In fact, she hoped it happened again. Hinata's brow furrowed when she thought of facing Itachi again that very day.

"What am I going to do?" She moaned. Though little did she know a certain dark haired Uchiha was thinking the exact same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What have I done?" Itachi asked himself aloud. He couldn't say that he had no romantic feelings for Hinata but what he had done all but ruined their tentative friendship.

"Itachi!" One of the workers called. "Come over here we need your help!"

The said man abruptly jerked himself out of his daydreams and returned his attention to his work. And there it stayed all day, that is until Hinata showed up for their meeting after hours.

Itachi was putting away the last of the freshly washed dishes when the pale eyed girl appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Oh," Itachi said, glancing over at her. "Hey yourself, I didn't hear you come in."

An uncomfortable silence spanned between them before Itachi spoke up.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said.

Hinata smiled gently. "It's okay."

"Good. To the library?" Itachi asked, letting out a relieved sigh.

Hinata nodded. "To the library."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Got your recipe?" Itachi called out from his side of the vast room.

"Yeah." Hinata called back. "I have one."

"Good." Itachi said loudly. "Let's get to work."

The two grabbed their respective books and headed back to the kitchen. Within a few minutes the two had their ingredients and equipment ready and were already hard at work.

After about an hour of cooking the food was finally ready and Hinata began to set up plates on the small island in the center of the room. Itachi followed suit with the silverware. Then the two began the first part of their meal. Steamed pork buns with bamboo shoots and daikon chunks.

"This is really good." Hinata commented after a few bites.

"Thank you." Itachi said.

The pair finished their main meal in silence. When they were both done Hinata got up and retrieved their dessert, chilled anko and strawberry mochi. Once again the two ate in silence, though it was neither uncomfortable nor did it need to be filled with some kind of sound.

When they had finished eating completely Hinata washed the dishes and Itachi dried and put them away. When they were both satisfied that the kitchen was as clean as could be the two put on their coats, grabbed their keys, and made their way to the parking lot. Hinata unlocked her car and was about to open the door and get in when Itachi stopped her.

Walking over the black haired Uchiha put a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "You know." He said in that deep baritone voice of his. "I know this really nice café off Broadway. Why don't you meet me there tomorrow at nine?" Itachi had no idea what had come over him to ask Hinata out but at the moment he didn't honestly care.

Hinata smiled. "That sound great." She said, almost not trusting herself to speak.

Then before she knew what was happening Itachi was passionately kissing her. Hinata's silver eyes widened and she almost gasped aloud. Itachi licked her bottom lip, asking to be let in and Hinata obliged without a second thought. They continued that way for almost fifteen minutes before they broke away from each other.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then Hinata?" Itachi said, his voice husky.

"Y-yeah." Hinata said, already feverently anticipating their next encounter.

The two finished their goodbyes and Hinata got into her car and drove home. _I can't believe Itachi asked ME on a DATE!!_ She thought elatedly.

Her good mood was short lived however because the person waiting for her when she got home was very much unwanted.

**Okay, I know this is a kinda short chapter but the next one is going to be a ton longer I promise! 10 reviews and I'll update. Last chap I got 8 so I think you can handle 10. Ja Ney**


	7. Chapter 7 Coffee

**Okay, I didn't get 10 reviews but hey, I know you guys are bust and you're more concerned with other things. Sorry for the long wait but I've been pretty busy myself with my schoolwork and a bunch of other useless shit.**

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, her voice quivering.

The man turned his pale Hyuuga eyes to her. "I'm here because I think you've overstepped your bounds."

Hinata's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" She demanded, silently cursing her father.

Hiashi glared at her. "You are going to drop out of the competition."

"W-why?"

"Because I said so." Hiashi said, giving her a casual backhand that sent Hinata sprawling on the floor. "Neji is going to enter and He. Is. Going. To. Win. Understand?"

Hinata said nothing.

"Well?" Hiashi demanded. "Do you or you to thick to understand."

Hinata looked up at her father from the ground. "Oh. I hear you." She said with a harshness that even she didn't know where it came from. "But I'm not dropping out."

"Then perhaps you don't understand the predicament you're in." Hiashi said, a wry smile on his lips.

Hinata shrugged, "I guess I don't cause I'm not dropping out. For the first time on my life someone actually needs me. Itachi san needs me. I'm not going to drop out now, he'd never forgive me." Hinata said flatly.

Hiashi's face reddened. "This isn't the last of this." He said walking away.

Hinata knew that her father would come back before the end of the competition but this time she didn't care. She was tired. She was hungry. She was fed up with her father's shit and for once in her life she had won against her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata!" Itachi said waving her over to the table he was sitting at.

Hinata walked over to the table and sat down. "What's in your hand?" She asked, noticing the manila envelope in the Uchiha's pale hand.

"They have announced the theme." Itachi said, seeming slightly nervous.

Hinata returned his wide grin. "What is it?"

"I don't know." He said opening the envelope. "I wanted to wait for you." His eyes scanned the paper. "Dear Contestant." Itachi read in a formal business monotone that made Hinata laugh a little. "The theme for the first round of the cooking competition is 'food with visual appeal' the contestant with the most appealing looks will win. Take into consideration the taste will also be scored. If the entered food is beautiful but does not taste good it will receive a low score. Visual appeal is 75 percent of your score and taste is 25 percent. Good luck to all contestants and the Committee of Culinary Arts hopes to see you in all three rounds."

"Wow." Hinata said. "Food with visual appeal" She muttered. "Couldn't pick and easier theme could they?"

Itachi shook his head. "This is a weird theme but I've herd of tougher ones. Last time the theme was 'food with bite'."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean? Sour and spicy stuff?"

Itachi shrugged "You can manipulate the theme as you want. 'Food with bite could be spicy of sour or it could simply be that you have an unusual tasting dish or that you have an exotic spice."

"Then isn't the theme kind of pointless?" Hinata asked. "If you can manipulate it that much why have one?"

Itachi shrugged again "Even with the variety the theme offers there are some limitations. With this theme no matter how good they taste 'Ugly Dumplings' wouldn't stand a chance of even being scored. You'd get zero and the judges would move on."

"I see what you're saying." Hinata said. "You do have a point."

"Yeah." Itachi agreed. "Now we have to get to work figuring out what we want to do."

Hinata nodded and the rest of the day passed with the two of them discussing possible entries for the contest.

**Short chapter I know but the evil block bunnies are eating away at my creative ideas. HELP!! (Just kidding. I'm fully able to kick their asses anyday. It's just that they keep coming back…) Review if you wanna. (And you know you do)**


	8. Chapter 8 Madeleins

ZOMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I wuz actually grounded and my computer crashed then debate and band started up and so did a bunch of other stuff but here it is. Please forgive me, it will not happen again!

Hinata's palms were sweaty and she was positively quivering with nervous anticipation as the judge took a bite out of Itachi's chicken cordon bleu.

Itachi took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "We'll be fine I promise. If we don't win it doesn't matter."

She offered him a shaky smile, "I can't help it I'm so nervous."

Itachi squeezed tighter and together they turned to brave the judge as he went on to sample the vegetables, the decoratively cut baguette, and Hinata's special chocolate dipped madeleines. The judge scribbled something on his clipboard but gave no outward clues to what he had written.

The man walked on to the next team and the pair both breathed a sigh of relief.

"God that was awful." Hinata murmured.

Itachi chuckled. "It wasn't so bad."

She glared at him. "Cold blooded."

"I am not."

"Eh," Hinata conceded. "I guess not. After all weasels are mammals I suppose." She skipped off to the waiting room for the contestants who had already been judged; leaving a dumbfounded Itachi in her wake.

After a stunned moment of wait-what-did-she-say-? the appointed weasel followed after his partner and prepared for the long wait.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The man over the announcement said "I am proud to present to you the contestants who advanced to the next round!"

There was a tense silence as everyone in the holding room glanced around at the other teams, mentally trying to figure out who was going to move on.

"Team 4."

There was stiff aplause. The two winning twins seemed nonplussed at the revelation.

"Team 7."

This time a cheerful shout went up.

"Team 2."

There was a stony silence. Hinata glanced behind her to find Neji.

"Jesus." Itachi murmured. "What's that cool cat's problem?"

"He..." The ivory beauty trailed off, "He's my cousin."

"No offense but your cousin seemes like a real ass." Itachi stifled a disgusted look.

"Yea b-" Hinata was cut off abruptly.

"Team 9."

There was a moment of stunned suprise followed by a joyous yelp as Itachi bear hugged her.

"Told you we could do it." he murmured into her hair.

"Yea." Hinata seemed at loss for something to say.

"C'mon. They're gonna wanna take pictures or something else equally useless." Itachi tugged on her arm gently. If only he knew what was going to happen later.

xxxxx

It was a dark as pitch when Itachi dropped her off at her apartment that evening. As Hinata waved goodbye to her partner something deep in her gut told her something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Shrugging Hinata trudged up the stairs, unlocked her room, and shut the door behind her. Suddenly, she froze.

"Well well." A sinister voice cackled to her. "Now you show some sense."

"W-what?" Hinata could barely find her voice as she stared into the eyes of the man who had haunted her every step for so long. Hiashi Hyuuga.

A snap of his fingers later, and a scream tore from her throat.

xxxxx

"Uchiha!" a man's commanding tone woke Itachi from his sleepy reverie.

"What?" He demanded of the shadow.

"Go to her."

"Beg your pardon."

"Hinata, you need to go to her."

"Why?" Itachi had a sinking feeling. "You're her cousin, aren't you?"

The shadow nodded shallowly, confirming his identity.

"Why are you here?"

"I shouldn't be here." Neji grumbled. "You need to go to Hinata. She's in trouble."

"Why can't you help her? And how do you know about this?" Itachi was already turning to reenter his car.

"It's... complicated, but I'm not supposed to know at all."

His words fell on deaf ears as the deranged Uchiha tore down the road.

xxxxx

The door was hanging by a few splinters when Itachi arrived at Hinata's home. Sprinting inside the red eyed man saw the rest of the place was in a similar state.

"Hinata?" He got no reply. Feverishly he searched for the porcelain beauty, only to have a pained gasp summon him to Hinata's bedroom.

There she was, bloodied and looking quite worse for wear. Itachi rushed to her side.

"Hey." She murmered to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone told me you'd be needing some help." He replied, mentally tallying the damage to her slight body.

"Oh..." Hinata looked genuinly confused.

"Do you know who did this?"

"...No." From the look in her eyes Hinata did indeed know who was behind this brutal assault.

Hurt flashed through Itachi's eyes when he relized she couldn't trust him enough to tell him who had done it.

"Tell me." He commanded. "Tell me so I can rip the bastard to ribbons."

Hinata mewled in protest. "Stop it Itachi, you're hurting me."

He glanced down at his hands, clamped like vices around her upper arms and relented. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Her voice was thin and papery.

"C'mon. Lets get you to a hospital."

So what'd ya think? Next installment coming soon. Probably this week or next. BUT IT WILL BE COMING SOON!


	9. Chapter 9 Salt

_**Okay, so this didn't come as soon as it should have. I apologize again, but hopefully all the drama on my end has mostly worked it's way out so I should be on a more regular up date schedule. Actually, my new 'personal manager' will ensure that I am.**_

"Itachi," Hinata's frail voice snapped the brooding man to attention.

"What is it? Do you need something? Whatever it is, I'll get it for you."

Hinata laughed faintly, "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I…I want you to get a new cooking partner…. And forget you ever met me."

He didn't reply for a long time. "You don't mean that."

Hinata shook her head, "Yes, I do."

"How can you ask me to do something like that?"

"I know it's… selfish. If the only way you can forget about me is to tell yourself that you hate me, I understand. That's okay. Just get… away from me."

"He said something to you, didn't he?" Itachi saw the answer written on her face before she even responded.

"No."

"Liar. Something's up in that creepy family of yours and you and Neji are taking the blow for it."

"Neji? Oh God, has something happened to Neji?" Hinata's already pale face lightened a few shades.

"Not yet, Hinata. But if you don't fess up, I can't help you."

Hinata shook her head sadly, "You can't help me Itachi, not with this."

"And why not?" Itachi fumed, "Damn it Hinata! I'm half in love with you already! You can't ask me to just walk away from you at a time like this."

"W-what?"

He stared at her forcefully, "You heard me Hinata, and you know it's true. When the hospital releases you, you're coming home with me."

"B-but."

"No buts!" Itachi snapped, "Your place is a mess and you don't want to go back to the main house, so just consider this a favor between friends if you must."

He stood up sharply, "Where are you going."

Itachi glanced back at her, "For a lap around this hospital. I don't trust myself not to say something I'll regret later. Stay put."

"Okay." Hinata wasn't sure what else to say.

"I… I'm not angry with you." Itachi said from the doorway, "I'm upset because you're hurting and you won't tell me what I can do to make things better for you." He released a breath from his mouth, "I usually have so much more control."

"I know you do." Hinata said in a small voice, "It makes you quite intimidating when someone first meets you."

"Really?" Itachi gave a ghost of a smile, "I'll keep that in mind." He turned and walked out of the room, narrowly avoiding a nurse who was entering.

"Some man you've got there." She commented

She checked the IV in Hinata's arm and all the monitors around her. "Well, you're looking pretty good. I'd say that anxious young man out there can take you home tomorrow." The nurse smiled fondly, "He really loves you."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes. I've seen married couples that aren't as tight as you two. Even if he hasn't admitted it yet to himself, that boy has got it bad for you, little lady."

As she walked out Hinata murmured, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"_You're so stupid," Hiashi snickered at his daughter. "Did you really think you'd win against me?"_

_Hinata shook her head, "No, but I at least wanted to try."_

"_Neji will win this competition. I will make sure of it."_

_Hinata laughed harshly, "Oh I know. Neji will win, and since Neji beat dumb little Hinata it proves to the world that's why he got the company, and I didn't."_

_Hiashi gave her a cruel smile, "Neji will beat you, but he won't get the company."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I want Neji to win this competition, to show that he's the best. Then I'm going to give my company to Hanabi, so that everyone knows a lower branch mutt like him will never be good enough for this family."_

"_How could you do that to him so suddenly? Neji doesn't know how to do anything else."_

"_Not my problem. The boy should be aware of my plan by now. The spineless wretch is too meek to do anything about it. "_

"_No, Neji is just above these pitiful games you insist on playing."_

_A sharp kick was delivered to her abdomen. "Even bleeding on the ground, you carry out those ideals. You're so much like your mother, you killed her."_

"_Your wrong Hiashi. You killed her. You crushed her dreams and clipped her wings. A woman like her could never survive long in a gilded cage like that."_

_This time it was a strong backhand, "I want to kill you so much right now I can't stand it. But I have a better idea. If you don't stay away from that Uchiha boy I'll kill him."_

"_I-Itachi?" Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe and it had little to do with cracked rib bones._

"_Absolutely. I wonder if you can handle that."_

_A car screeched into her driveway, and Hiashi's group quickly ran off._

"_I don't have a choice." She murmured brokenly. "I don't have a choice."_

_**Ta Da! And the plot thickens. I now know exactly where I want to go with this story, and I'm so excited I'm actually working on the other chapter right now. Drama is hopefully over and so I shall keep a new schedule enforced by DrEaMeR. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10 Tea

_**See see? Cloud Chan was a good girl and updated just like she promised! Without further ado please enjoy! I know this chap is mostly about Neji&Hinata but I've been considering starting a new spinoff from Neji's POV about the events leading up to this story…**_

*The Next Day*

"Do you mind if I use the phone?"

"Not at all." The release doctor smiled and a cool receiver was pressed into Hinata's palm. "I'll just give you some privacy."

Hinata smiled gratefully, and dialed the number with shaking hands.

At the third ring, Neji picked up the phone groggily. "Hello?"

"Neji? This is H-hinata."

"What is it?" Neji was instantly alert, despite obviously being caught napping. "Are you alright?"

"No Neji. I'm alright. I just… I just…"

"Hinata, whatever it is, yes." Neji's voice was gentle.

Hinata had to swallow her tears, "Can you pick me up at the hospital please? I need a place to stay for awhile and well I didn't know who else to call and-"

"I'll be there soon, and you can stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much."__

"It's nothing. Do want me to stay on the phone while I come get you? I was going to stop and pick up some of your clothes so you don't have to wear hospital scrubs all the time."

"N-no. That's okay. You've done enough."

Neji's voice was firm, "It's nothing Hinata. You took care of me when Hiashi first turned on me and I had less than a penny to my name. Let me do the same for you now."

Hinata smiled faintly at the memory. "Okay. Just… be careful."

"I will." Neji promised. "Take a nap. You sound tired."

With that, the older Hyuuga hung up the phone. Hinata replaced the receiver on the hook and settled back against the bed. Soon sleep claimed her.

She dreamt about the old days. When Neji was living with her at the loft. God, they were so happy then. That was before Neji had gotten caught back up in the web of lies Hiashi spun. But, Hinata knew her cousin. If anyone could make it out of this situation it was Neji.

Hinata felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, wake up."

She blinked drowsily up at Neji. "Hey."

Neji smiled, "Hey yourself," he said softly, "Ready to get out of this place?"

Hinata nodded as Neji handed her an outfit to change into. Rushing to the bathroom, Hinata threw on the garments. She had to get out of the hospital before Itachi showed up.

"Okay Neji I'm ready to go now."

Neji nodded from where he had finished signing her release forms. "Then let's go."

Moments later they were sitting in Neji's car and a silence fell over them as her cousin pulled out of the hospital.

"So," Neji finally asked, "What did you tell Uchiha to convince him not to take you home with him?"

Hinata didn't respond.

"Oh God, please tell me that he knows you're going home with me."

"He'll know in about 45 minutes when he gets off work." Hinata's voice was small.

Neji's eyes widened, "Hinata how could you do that to him? Do you realize how much that boy is going to beat himself up when he realizes that he let you leave?"

"He's not a boy Neji. He's a couple years older than you."

"Hinata Hachin Hyuuga, do not try to change the subject on me. Why would you do that? The guy obviously has got it pretty bad for you and then you turn around and stab him in the back like that?"

"I didn't have a choice." Hinata murmured.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? You always have a choice Hinata. You told me that."

"I know… but this time I really… I really didn't."

"Why not?" Neji's voice was painfully blunt. "This isn't like you Hinata."

Hinata sighed, "I know. There wasn't a better option in this situation."

"What are you talking about? I can't help you if you don't let me."

"You sound just like him." Hinata whispered brokenly. "Just like him."

Neji pulled into his driveway. "I'll let it go for now, but eventually you will tell me what's going on here."

Hinata only nodded.

"C'mon. You look like you could use a cup of tea."

Hinata followed Neji to the kitchen where the older man began brewing a pot of tea.

"You know this reminds me of the night I came to stay with you."

Hinata laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess so."

Neji set a cup in front of her. "Here." He picked up his own cup.

"I can't believe you still have that mug."

Neji looked down at the off white mug in his hands. It had an enormous orange tom cat dressed up like a pirate on it. "Yeah, well it was the first present I ever got remember?"

Hinata smiled. "I guess you're right."

"So are you going to tell me what's going down?"

Hinata was silent

"Just tell me Hinata."

"I don't want him to die."

"What! Who the hell is going to kill Itachi?"

"Hiashi told me that if he caught me with Itachi then he'd kill him."

Neji barked out a laugh, "That's what you're worried about?"

"It's not funny." Hinata snapped. "This time he's being serious."

"He may have been at the time, but I don't think he realized who he was messing with. Itachi is Fugaku's son, and despite their somewhat rocky relationship, Fugaku loves both of his sons with a ferocity."

"So what?" Hinata asked, "That isn't going to help anything!"

"Do you know what company Fugaku owns?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"Mitsubishi United. If he so much as suspected Hiashi of foul play he's cut off Hyuuga Corp faster than you can say 'Holy Hangman'. Hiashi won't tough Itachi because at the very least it's a business blunder he cannot afford to make."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"And you're absolutely 100 percent sure about that?"

"Yes."

Hinata pulled Neji into the biggest hug she'd ever given, "Thank you so much."

Neji laughed. "My ultimate pleasure. Why don't you call Uchiha up and invite him to dinner tonight? Tenten's swinging by and we could call it double so you don't feel awkward."

"I love you Neji." Hinata said, a huge grin already spreading on her face. "You are so awesome that even-"

"Batman and Superman's love child cannot compete? He knows, but don't boost his ego too much." A new voice said.

Neji shuddered. "I don't even want to think about what that poor kid would look like, thanks for the image Tenten."

Tenten grinned, "No problem, sugar. I'll make sure to do it often, just for you. Hi Hinata."

"Hi Tenten."

"Hinata's new guy is going to have dinner with us. Is that okay with you?" Neji asked.

Tenten smirked, "Bout time you got yourself a love muffin! Now we can share embarrassing boyfriend stories!"

Neji groaned, "What have I started?"

Hinata gave her cousin a peck on the cheek, "I'll go call him so you aren't so alone in your agony."

Tenten laughed. "And I used to think you were the nice Hyuuga."

Hinata winked. "I'll be right back." She skipped out to the hallway.

"She's feeling better," Tenten observed, "What exactly went down?"

"A lot of stupid stuff." Neji answered, "I can tell you later if you'd like."

Meanwhile, Hinata was in the hallway, shakily dialing Itachi's number.

He picked up on the third ring, "Uchiha." He barked

"U-um. Well, this is Hinata."

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm at Neji's."

Itachi snorted, "I should have figured. If you didn't want to come home with me you could have just said Neji was taking you. You didn't have to just take off like that."

"T-that's not why."

"Then what is Hinata? Have you finally realized that you can trust me?"

"I've trusted you for a long time."

"Really? You show it in really funny ways."

"Just… I was calling to invite you to dinner at Neji's at six. If you don't want to come then… okay."

"I'll be there. We need to talk."

Hinata hung up the phone. Some of her happiness stolen away. _At least he isn't going to die. _She told herself. _At least I don't have to worry about that._

_**Ta Da! There you go! Chapter 10. So this is my new update schedule, I have x number of time before I want to upload the next chapter but, if I get 5 reviews then I'll update ASAP. Sound good? You review, you get chapters faster.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner Party

_**Here I am! I just realized I didn't upload this yet… freaking summer homework. Stressful stuff, I tell you. Especially when your teacher posts four or five essay questions THE DAY BEFORE THEY'RE DUE!**_

The doorbell was a melodious chime that broke the comfortable silence in the kitchen.

"Hinata… do you want me to go get it?" Tenten queried.

She shook her head, "No, I can do it." Hinata stood and walked towards the front door of Neji's home.

Itachi was standing there quietly as she swung the door open. "Hello Hinata."

"H-hi." Hinata tried her best not to start stuttering. She'd barely done it since she'd left the main house, and now was not the time to start again. "Come in."

"Thank you."

The two stood there and stared at one another for an anxious moment.

"Come on." Neji said from behind Hinata, "Dinner is ready."

"Okay." The younger Hyuuga followed behind her cousin.

After a minute's hesitation Itachi also followed the pair into the dining room.

Tenten jumped up when Itachi entered "Tachi- Chan!"

"Tenten? You're Neji's girlfriend?"

"Duh. I haven't seen you since… high school."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

Neji eyed his girlfriend, "You didn't tell me you knew Uchiha."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "And I knew that's who was coming over how?"

"Point." Neji admitted.

"Relax Neji, I didn't date him."

Itachi snorted, "No, but you lead Sasuke around like a marionette master."

Tenten grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know he had that big of a crush on me. I was under the impression we were just friends. Besides, he got over that pretty fast."

"You took him bungee jumping Tenten." Hianta pointed out. "You scared the living daylights out of him."

"We only did the 75 ft one."

"Sasuke came home swearing he'd only date people like Sakura so he'd never have to repeat the experience." Itachi grinned at the memory.

Tenten waved his comment away. "How was I supposed to know the guy was afraid of heights? He said he wanted to come. Besides, Neji and I went bungee jumping and _he_ liked it."

Hinata shook her head and glanced over at Itachi. Somehow the playful banter had gotten rid of some of the tension between them.

"Lets eat already." Tenten grumbled. "I'm done talking about how I mentally scar people."

The rest of their group laughed and sat down.

o`o`o`o`o`

"Okay Itachi, you can't possibly have been a perfect angel. We all know I scare people with bungees, so tell us a story about your childhood."

The four of them were comfortably lounging in the den, having finished their meal a few minutes before.

Itachi thought a moment, "Well, in high school I hung out with a big group of ten, but my three closest friends were Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori."

Tenten giggled. "I remember them. Typical Wild Child syndrome."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, but our… freshman year I think, we all had this really nasty natural science teacher, Mrs. Baum. She used to pick on the heavy kids."

"That's right." Tenten said, lifting her head off of Neji's shoulder, "Kisame was chubby up until the summer before sophomore year when he grew three feet."

Itachi nodded again, "Anyways, one day in the summer we saw her at the park. The four of us had taken Deidara's younger sister to the playground. When Mrs. Baum went into the, uh, mobile restroom, we all jumped the fence and started shaking it screaming 'SHAKIN BACON'. We tipped it over and ran back to the other side of the fence and played with Deidara's sister like nothing had happened. By the time she got out there, we had gotten the laughing under control and she had no idea it was us."

Everyone sat there in stunned silence and then burst out laughing.

"That has to be the best prank I've ever heard of." Neji said, still trying to stop laughing, "Even if it is disgusting."

"Tell me about it." Itachi said grinning. "I've never been able to look at that woman without cracking up since."

"Even if she did catch you it'd still have been worth it." Tenten smiled, then turned her attention to Hinata. "How about you missy? Have any hooligan stories to share?"

"Uhm. Well I did this one once."

Itachi looked skeptical, "Seriously?"

"Yes." Hinata said stoutly. "It's kinda mean."

"Do tell."

Hinata took a deep breath. "Um, well I've been good friends with Kiba since grade school, and since we used to live really close to one another, we'd walk to school together. On the way there was this really irritating middle aged man who'd always yell at us to get off his grass even though we weren't on it."

She paused, "One evening after a particularly stressful day, he screamed at us and Kiba got really angry. He told me to meet him at the curb around eleven o'clock. I went home and snuck out later. Kiba was waiting for me with a big canister, a packet of paper and a stapler. We sprayed his entire lawn with instant weed killer and then tacked green construction paper onto the ground. He never told anyone to get off his yard again."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "That was awful Hinata. But I'm thinking Kiba told me an even worse story about you two that involved a cup of coffee."

Hinata turned beet red.

Tenten snickered. "So it really is true. Why don't you tell our friends here what you did to evil Hiashi on one blissful Sunday morning."

"N-no." Hinata muttered. "No way."

"Tenten, you tell it."

Tenten perked up immediately, seeming to enjoy the limelight that had fallen on her. "Well, once upon a time in an evil land known as the Hyuuga compound there lived an evil man named Hiashi. Now Hiashi had a sweet young daughter known to all as Hinata."

She paused dramatically, "He liked to yell at Hinata, and once when her dear friend Kiba was over, he took things too far. Kiba, being the tempermental creature that he is, decided he and Akamaru should leave Hiashi a chocolaty surprise in his morning coffee while our young Hinata kept watch."

Silence.

"Hinata you didn't. Hiashi was throwing up for hours."

"I know." the younger Hyuuga mumbled, "But he deserved it."

"Good for you." Itachi snickered. "I can just imagine the look on his face when he realized what he was drinking."

Hinata blushed harder.

Itachi's cell phone beeped.

"I should probably get going." He admitted. "Hinata if you don't mind I'd like a word with you before I go?"

"Sure." Hinata said. Why put off the inevitable?

_**There you go! A mini cliffhanger! This was actually sposed to be posted a couple days ago but I've been writing essay for summer homework. GRRRR. You'd think they'd make the dumb kids read over the summer and assume that the smart ones will read one their own.**_

_**I mean honestly, who takes AP English if they don't like to read? **_


	12. Chapter 12 ChapStick

_**Okay here I am! I actually thought I uploaded this like a week ago then checked my profile and was so confused when I couldn't find it anywhere. Silly me :]**_

"I want to know the truth." Itachi's face was unreadable, and his voice gave Hinata no clues as to what the stoic man was thinking.

"O-okay."

Itachi's face softened a little as he blew out a strained breath, "What's really going on her Hinata?"

"I….I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Hiashi is planning something big, but neither Neji nor I know what it is."

Itachi's face became blank again. "Then why did you bolt out of the hospital like that?"

Hinata felt a blush adorn her cheeks. She mumbled something barely audible.

"What did he say?" He phrased it as a question but Hinata could tell from his tone that Itachi wasn't going to settle for anything less than the whole story.

"Uh, it may have been something along the lines of killing you."

Itachi didn't say anything for a tense minute then started laughing. "And you believed him?"

"Sure. That's me. Big gullible Hinata, might as well get it embroidered on my breast pocket." Hinata snapped and turned away from him, not wanting him to see the hurt and embarrassment on her face.

Itachi quickly spun her around , halting all thoughts of escape. "Hey now, I didn't mean to sound mean spirited." He said quietly, "I'm just surprised he'd stoop to that."

"He'd do it." Hinata murmured. "He'd seriously do it."

He gave her a quizzical look. "You really believe that?"

She nodded and burrowed closer into the Uchiha's chest, as if his body warmth could chase away the lingering ghost of her father.

"It'll be okay."

Hinata nodded again, but didn't relinquish her grip of him.

Itachi didn't seem to mind. Quite the contrary, he seemed content to stand there and let the fragile Hyuuga to soak in his inherent goodness.

"I'd like for you to come home with me tonight."

Hinata stiffened immediately, mentally withdrawing herself from their previous intimacy.

"No, not like that. I like your cousin and all but I'd feel a lot better if you were somewhere I can keep and eye on you."

She didn't say anything.

"It's actually more for my sake than it is for yours." Itachi admitted.

A tense moment of silence followed before Hinata finally spoke. "Okay."

Itachi let out a relieved breath. "You really let me squirm there for a minute."

Hinata laughed a little, lightening the mood almost immediately, "Sorry."

"Come on. You can have my bed and I'll take the couch."

She frowned, thinking of the last time she had stayed at Itachi's home, "Wait, don't you have a guest bedroom?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. The apartment was originally designed to have two bedrooms but I rarely have anyone over, so I turned it into my study."

"Oh." Hinata blushed. She'd slept in the guy's bed before she'd even kissed him. How ironic was that?

Itachi chuckled as he guessed where her train of though was heading. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Wait here for me. I'll just tell you're cousin we're heading off."

"No, I'll come too. It doesn't seem right not to say goodbye myself."

Itachi shrugged. "Whatever you want."

The pair returned to the living room where Neji and Tenten were still snuggled on the loveseat. They said their goodbyes, and were soon on their way to Itachi's apartment.

For the strangest reason Hinata couldn't quell the butterflies raging in her stomach. She was nervous. But why? For the life of her, she couldn't figure it out. She'd been to Itachi's home before, and it wasn't like they were going there for a romantic liaison anyways. It was strictly business. Strictly. Business.

"Are you feeling alright?" Itachi asked, seeming to pick up on some of her tension.

"Uhm… yeah." Even to herself, Hinata's voice sounded tinny. Like she was talking through a cheap walkie talkie.

"Are you sure?" Itachi's face furrowed into a concerned frown.

"Absolutely."

Itachi guided his car into his delegated parking space and killed the engine. "You know, it you don't want to talk about something you can just say so. It beats lying to me, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I do." There was no hesitation her reply, "I… I just don't really know what's wrong with me myself. I kind of feel weird right now. Like my insides are made out of plastic."

Itachi nodded, "Alright. I guess I'll just have to settle for that until you figure the rest out." He offered her a crooked grin. "Come along, Bed Thief. Let's get you settled in."

"I am not a bed thief." Hinata protested, "If anything you're the Bed Relinquisher."

The two laughed and settled into their usual routine of playful banter.

Hinata changed into her favorite pair of pajamas, the ones with Kermit the frog on them. She said goodnight to Itachi, crawled into bed, and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Her sleep was restful and dreamless. It left her feeling more refreshed that she had in days.

Shuffling out of bed, Hinata decided she wanted a shower before she wanted to brave the rest of the day. Stepping carefully into the bath, she slid the glass door shut and cranked the water on.

Shampooing her hair, Hinata fell into the familiar, relaxed rhythm. Soon, the hot water began to fog the small space and something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

There on the sliding doors, written in clear chap stick were the words : _SLEEP WELL BITCH?_


End file.
